Pokemon: Mobianized
by ty the hedgehog
Summary: This is A colab story between Me And SonicMX. It follows the Story of The Pokémon TV show, just replaces the characters with Sonic Characters. Enjoy!


MX:Team SonicMX and Ty the Hedgehog do not own Pokémon or Sonic the Hedgehog. Ty: Not a thing - This is a Sonic styled Pokémon story. It follows the first season of Pokémon and as such, will follow each episode. Of course, it will be changed to make it a bit... original. And I'll try and make it to where even Sonic will be himself. I don't know if Ty will agree with me, but hey Idon'tevenknow. Ty: I totally agree with this! - "Nidorina uses horn attack!"  
"Gengar dodges and attacks back!"  
"Yep, Gengar's hypnosis works. Will this be the end of the match?"  
"No! The trainer is switching out!"  
"He brought out..."  
- "...Onix!" The tv blared. The blue hedgehog paid little to no mind to it as he got dressed.  
'My name is Sonic. Sonic Ketchum. And now that I'm ten, I can finally get my pokemon license. Because when kids like me turn ten, we can get our beginner pokemon from Professor Oak, my towns pokemon expert. I will journey through the land, gaining pokemon wisdom. And now I declare to the pokemon of the world... That I will become a pokemon master! That is wha-'  
"SONIC!" Sonic's mom yelled out, scaring him. "GET TO BED!" Sonic shook his head and looked at his mom, who stepped through the door. She was wearing here pink nght gown and she had an irritating look in her eyes. "It's eleven at night! You need your sleep."  
"But mom!" Sonic whined. "Tomorrow is the day start my pokemon journey! I can't sleep."  
"Well, if you can't sleep, the least you can do is get ready for tomorrow." She said, grabbing the remote and turning the tv channel. It switched to a channel showing a Old brown fox in a suit. Behind him were three pictures of different creatures.  
"Good evening Pallet town, tomorrow's the big day for the newest class of pokemon students. I'd like to introduce you to Bulbasaur." The screen flashed to the green creature. It looked like a dinosaur with a plant bulb on it's back. "Charmander." The screen flashed again to the red creature. It looked like a baby dragon with no wings and fire burning on it's tail. "And Squrtile" The screen showed a blue-green turtle with a brown shell. "Hmmm I wonder which one I'll choose" Sonic Wondered. After the program was over, Sonic changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed and, despite his excitement, fell to sleep right away.  
- In the dead of night, Sonic slept in his bed, dreaming of the three starters he saw on tv.  
'Hmm... Bulbasaur would be pretty easy to train...' He slept, thought. His dream showed himself calling out the grass-type, and a wave of happiness fell over him. But something else fell. His alarm clock, which was in the shape of a poke ball-like pokemon, fell into his hand.  
'Or... Maybe ...Squirtle. Yeah, a water type.' He thought, his sleeping form stitting up, the clock still in his hand. He dreamt of calling out Squirtle, the turtle pokemon ready for battle. He then fell back down, the clock tight in his grip. As soon as it was, morning was peeking. Sonic slept soundly...  
As it reached morning, a three-headed bird pokemon crowed out, causing Sonic's sub-conscious to give him one more dream.  
'But then there's Charmander and I heard he's the best choice.' Sonic reeled his hand back. Dreaming of calling out Charmander, Sonic threw his clock at the wall. It smashed into thousands of little pieces. Sonic woke up, obviously startled by the crash.  
"H-Huh? What..." He looked outside, noticing the sun in the sky. His eyes widened and he did the only thing a ten-year-old would do.  
He bolted outside in his pajama's. He rushed off in blinding speeds towards Oak's lab.  
"Any of the starters are fine, but just leave one for me guys!" Sonic yelled out as he ran.  
- Sonic made it to the lab where people were all cheering. Even... Cheerleaders?  
"Knuckles, Knuckles, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!" The cat cheerleaders yelled. Sonic got threw the crowd, making to the front to see a red echidna in decent clothing showing off a pokeball.  
"Hey... are you Knuckles Oak?" Sonic asked. Knuckles took a look at Sonic, then smirked.  
"Well if it isn't Sonic Ketchum. Late on the first and only day it seems." Knuckles said. "Your two seconds too late. I've already got a pokemon!" Sonic grinned.  
"Wow. Hey, what pokemon did you get?" Knuckles gave Sonic one eye, grinning.  
"None of your business, slowpoke." He said. He rambled a bit more before moving in front of the crowd? "Listen Pallet Town! My name s Knuckles and I will become this worlds best pokemon master! That's a promise!" Everypone cheered as Knux got into a car with the cheerleaders and drove off. Sonic frowned, turned, and ran into the lab.  
- "Hey!" Sonic yelled to the professor as he ran in. "My name's Sonic and I want a pokemon."  
"Hmm?" Proffessor Oak looked at him. "A little late, aren't we?"  
"I know! But still..."  
"Alright. Take your pick." Sonic nodded as he grabbed a pokeball from the machine in front of them. "I've thought long and hard on this. I believe I made the best choice. Come out, Squirtle!" Sonic opened the pokeball, but nothing came out." "W-Wha?!"  
"Sorry, but were all out." Oak said.  
"Alright." Sonic said, picking up a different pokeball. "Then I choose you! Charmander!" Sonic said, opening another empty ball.  
"Sorry, but all the early trainers got them." The brown fox said. "Like I say, the early bird catches the worm, or in our case, early hedgehog catches the pokemon." Sonic growled and picked up the last pokeball.  
"Fine, Bulbasaur is still a good choice." Sonic said, opening the third and final empty pokeball. "OH COME ON!"  
"Really, for how fast your mom says you are, I'm surprised you came when there weren't any pokemon left."  
"Come on professor! You gotta have one more pokemon!" Sonic asked. Oak looked at him nervously.  
"W-Well... We do got one more." Sonic grabbed oaks coat, looking up with pleading eyes.  
"You gotta let me have it man! Please!"  
"... Let go of my coat." Sonic did as told, letting go and falling to the floor. He shot up as Oak opened a hatch in the middle of the machine. A pokeball came out, a thunderbolt under the button. Sonic picked it up and opened it, revealing his first team mate and his best friend for his entire journey.  
- SonicMX: The adventure begins. Sorry it looks a bit ripped off at the start, tried to do it while watching the episode instead of watch, then do. Promise that won't happen again. Anyway, it's pretty cool. I'm sure me and Ty are gonna rock his story! Right man?

Ty: Damn Skippy, Now please Rate and Review... it will save many lives in our imaginations!


End file.
